vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magilou
Summary Magilou (マギルゥ Magiruu) is a main character and protagonist in Tales of Berseria. Magilou is a witch locked up in the Island Prison Titania when she meets Velvet Crowe and Rokurou Rangetsu and escapes the prison with them. During the first act of the story, Magilou spends her time searching for a "traitor", which later turns out to be her former Malak Bienfu, after renewing her pact with him, she begins fighting alongside the party. In truth, Magilou is a former member of the Exorcist's Abbey and former student and adopted child of Melchior Mayvin, known as "the lost legate" and having left the Abbey after failing Melchior's final test. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C ''' | At least '''7-B | 5-B Name: Magilou, Mazhigigika Miludin Do Din Norurun Dou, Magillanica Lou Mayvin Origin: Tales of Berseria Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least 30 Classification: Witch, former Exorcist Legate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Mine creates a trap that pulls enemies in, Gravity Gale creates a field that pulls enemies in), Life Manipulation (Can absorb the life of enemies with various Artes), Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can change the size of her guardians), Power Absorption (Can absorb magic based attacks and use them to empower herself), Illusion Creation, Summoning (Can summon guardians and the souls of 49 normin), Healing, Flight and Longevity, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and interact with Malakhim, which are invisible and untouchable to those with low Resonance), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Comparable to Velvet) | At least City level (Can damage and push back Melchior Mayvin) | Planet level (Can damage Armatized Artorius) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Velvet) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level (Can take hits from Oscar Dragonia) | At least City level (Can take hits from Melchior) | Planet level (Can take hits from Armatized Artorius) Stamina: Very High (Can withstand her heart being crushed dozen of times and even fighting normally after that) Range: Several dozen meters with Artes, hundreds of meters with guardians Standard Equipment: Her guardians Intelligence: ''' Gifted (Skilled magician, knowledgeable about many subjects, including the nature of the world and humanity itself) '''Weaknesses: She tends to play around and not take things seriously Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hidden Artes: *Dryad *Up the Sleeve *Twin Spirits *Hellrise *Great Cycle *Spirit Beads *Atmos Glaive *Triple Tremor *Spirit Drop *Gliding Blast *Shrike Dive Malak Artes: *Aqua Split *Flood Wall *Final Embrace *Blood Moon *Crown Fire *Explode *Water Mine *Fire Mine *Gravity Mine *Healing Circle *Fairy Circle Break Soul: *Spell Absorber Break Artes: *Calamity Flare *Violet Storm *Flare Vortex *Hydrostorm *Gravity Gale *Lightning Blast *Tetra Detonator Mystic Artes: *Ascending Angel *Good Grip *Host of Forty-Nine Key: Early Game | Mid-Late Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Ryu (Street Fighter) Ryu's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Evil Ryu were used, Speed was Equalized) Sirus (Dark Cloud) Sirus' Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Emperor Griffin were used, Speed was Equalized) Trigger Happy (Skylanders) Trigger's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Base Trigger were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Haru Glory (RAVE) Haru's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Oracion Seis/Symphonia/Stellar Memories arc Haru were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Life Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users